Minor characters (Payday 2)
For Minor Characters in PAYDAY 1, see Minor characters. Alex Alex is a character from Payday: The Heist and continues to act as Bain's dedicated helicopter pilot in Payday 2. He assists the players on Watchdogs, Rats and Big Oil. In Watchdogs, Alex is called in on the first day if the players are unable to reach the car extraction point. Alex will arrive within 2 to 3 minutes and position himself at an ideal extraction point and wait for the crew to move in. On the second day Alex will drop the crew off not far from the location of the abandoned cocaine. It is very likely that Alex is also the same pilot that returns at the end of Day 2 to extract the group once they have delivered the cocaine to the boat. In Rats, Alex will, at Bain's request, pick the crew up and drop them off on a bridge carrying an FBI convoy on Day 3. Alex will remain at the far end of the bridge awaiting the crew to return for exfiltration. It is likely that Alex was also the same pilot that extracts the crew if there escape vehicle was derailed inbetween Day 2 and Day 3, he will arrive at a random location and hold his position for between 2 to 4 minutes before being forced to retreat due to heavy Police and SWAT fire. In Big Oil, the host can choose to hire Alex to air drop several bags of ammo at random locations on Day 2. 4 bags of ammo will be dropped into the map prior to the heist starting, the location of the bags is random. Some bags may land in useful and concealed locations, exposed in the open or in inaccesible areas such as in a tree or at the base of the cliff. Alex also seems to be a source of irritation to Bain due to his incompetence sometimes, as evidenced by the Big Oil job whenever Alex drops the ammo bag asset in hard or impossible to reach places ("Alex, that idiot dropped the ammo...elsewhere"). Bile Bile is another Helicopter pilot under the employment of Bain. He often appears to assist the crew in emergency extraction or loot retrieval and is capable of being called in on short notice and reaching a destination within 3 minutes or less. He currently only appears on Rats, Watchdogs, and Mallcrasher. In Rats, Bile will be called in on the third day to act as the loot extraction helicopter pilot; if the crew choses to stay and take the money on the bus, Bain will call Bile in, Bile will appear within several minutes and hover over the edge of the bridge, ready to take any money bags onboard. He will remain there under heavy police fire but he will abort should he take too much fire from police units. It is also likely that Bile is also the same pilot that extracts the crew if their escape vehicle was derailed inbetween Day 2 and Day 3, he will arrive at a random location and hold his position for between 2 to 4 minutes before being forced to retreat due to heavy Police and SWAT fire. In Watchdogs, Bile will be called in if the escape car is shot down and the driver is killed. His general arrival will take around 2-3 minutes. After the crew is extracted, Bile sets them off between Dock 8 and 9 on the second day, and the crew will have to make their way quickly to the coke. He is also possibly the extraction pilot on the second day. NOTE: Alex and Bile seem to alternate at times when it comes to who was called in; it is not known if this is intentional. It should be noted that Bile refers to himself ingame but Alex is only referred to by Bain prior to a heist's start. Twitch Twitch is the group's dedicated ground escape vehicle driver. He will often transport the crew to and from a heist location and carry the group and any loot they find. He appears in Four Stores, Bank Heist, Jewelry Store, Nightclub, and several escape scenarios, as well as the tutorial mission. Currently Twitch has the most interaction with the crew aside from Bain. In the tutorial he drops the player outside their safe house and instructs them to head inside and talk to Bain. In Four Stores, he will be called in by Bain once the crew has stolen the require amount of money. He will generally appear within a minute of being called in. In Jewelry Store, Twitch will wait across the road from the store to allow the crew to load the jewelry onto his van. If the alarm is sounded he will be forced to relocate due to the police presence immediatley. After several minutes he will return in a new position allowing the crew to bring any remaining bags onboard and escape. In Bank Heist, Twitch will drop the crew off and wait until they have acquired the cash, gold or enough money from the deposit boxes. He will reveal his position and allow the crew to bring the money bags to him and escape. In Nightclub, Twitch will drop the crew near the nightclub and leave. Once they have stolen the money from Dimitri's safe, Bain will either instruct the crew to take it to an incoming transport vehicle or wait for Twitch to return. Once the driver has returned the group can take the bags of money to him and escape. In the escape scenarios he will sometimes appear to evacuate the crew, depending on the scenario. Mr. Rossy Mr. Rossy, a scientist, is a civilian found on Day 2 of Big Oil. He is working on researching and constructing a working fusion reactor which could prove a viable alternative to petroleum. The scientist is typically seen relaxing in his home/laboratory or moving about the premises. When Mr. Rossy won the Nobel Prize he used a portion of his money to buy a top tier villa in Washington DC. He placed his lab in the villa and works from here. He is on the verge of completing his fusion reactor. Mr. Rossy can be taken hostage like any other civilian. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Characters (Payday 2)